Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Angel of the woods
Summary: The X-Women get a little visitor. But not the monthly one


all right guys you know the drill. i don't own Logan or Marie or any of the X-Men that will appear in this fic. they all belong to Marvel comics. Arya alone is mine.

A/N: i just deleated this by accident and i promptly cursed myself. so here it is reposted.

* * *

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning Westchester County, New York

A sudden scream split the air causing the inhabitants in the mansion to jump and crouch into a battle ready stance. When nothing immeadiately attacked they all relaxed. All but one. Logan strode down the hall toward his and Rogue's room muttering and growling making some of the students eye him warily.

"Marie!" he yelled pounding on her bedroom door hard. "Marie open the damn door!"

A scrambling sound and a whimper were his only answers. Getting a little worried Logan took several quick steps back, lowered his left shoulder, and then charged the door knocking it off it's hinges. Charging into the room, adamantium claws extended, he was ready to destroy anything that would dare harm his girl. Marie was currently on top of her bed her face a wash with fear and loathing. After making sure that noone was in the room Logan sheathed his claws before approaching his wife catiously alert for any sudden movements that would alert him to any danger.

"Logan!" she whimpered her eyes fixed on the floor not even looking at him. "Get it out of here! Please!"

Confused Logan stared around the room before looking down at the floor. A mouse was sitting in the cornor of the room shivering a little. Marie shrieked as it moved and Logan extended his claws diving for the little intruder. The mouse raced back to a hole in the wall and he ended up cracking his head on the wall. Rubbing his head a bit Logan glared at the mouse hole before turning toward Marie who was shaking in fright.

"It's gone darlin'," he said holding back his chuckles at Marie's expression.

Marie narrowed her eyes at Logan, who was smirking at her.

"Shut up," she growled in a credible imitation of him as she climbed off the bed before stalking over toward her busted door. "Ah hate mice."

Suddenly she grinned.

"What?" Logan growled suspicious as she started to giggle.

"Just picturing Fearless Leader's face when he sees the door," Marie giggled as Logan started to smirk before striding over to his wife and planting a kiss on her lips.

Another scream shuddered through the mansion making them jump. Logan sighed as he and Marie seperated.

"Someone else found the mouse then," he muttered as he walked out of the room with Marie trailing behind him.

"Oh please don't mention that again," Marie moaned just as Scott walked past them.

"Mention what exactly?" he asked suspicously raising an eyebrow over his ruby quartz glasses.

"Marie found a mouse in our room," Logan replied smirking causing Marie to scowl at him.

"It's not that funny Logan," she muttered as Scott walked away snickering. "And ya didn't have to tell the Boy Scout."

"He would have found out by the end of the day anyway," he said still smirking as they started to walk again. "That was Jean who just screamed."

Marie winced as she headed for the kitchen in desprete need of hot chocholate and Logan headed toward the medlab to try and catch the damn mouse.

******************

Logan was exhausted. After running around all day trying to catch the damn mouse he had finally caught and killed it. Not before hurling himself out a two story window, flattening Ororo's petunias, cracking his skull repeatedly on the baseboards, jumping off the top of the stairs, landing on Scott, destroying almost all the furniture that the professor owned, and getting an assortment of heavy office items thrown telekineticly at his head by Jean. All in all it was an exhausting day for Logan. Dropping down onto the bed he and Marie shared he absently rubbed his head.

"Headache?"

Glancing up Logan grunted as Marie walked out of the bathroom rubbing vigoirously at her hair with a towel and dressed in pajamas for bed.

"Just wondering if I've got any egg-shaped lumps on my skull," he muttered wincing slightly when he touched a particuarly sensitive spot.

"And here Ah thought ya were almost invincable," she chuckled tossing the towel back into the bathroom before shutting off the light in the bathroom and walking over to the bed. "Here Sugah let me help ya with that."

And she pulled a bag of ice out of the mini fridge in their room. Logan felt his eyes bug out of his head at the sight of the ice.

"Where-? How-?" he stammered while Marie walked over and plunked it on his head.

"Ah could hear the thumps and curses all day Sugah," she said smiling taking one of Logan's hands and placing it a top the bag of ice. "And Ah had Bobby make it up for ya while you were hunting."

Logan growled smashing the bag closer to one of the lumps on his head. Marie laughed as she started to straighten up the room just as a little girl ran through the door before stopping in surprise and turning to face the doorway.

"What happened to the door?" she asked bluntly turning back to her parents.

"Your father," Marie said dodging the swat Logan aimed at her rear.

"Why?" the little girl cocking her head to the side curiously.

Grimacing slightly Logan held up the dead mouse. The reaction was instantaneous. The child shrieked as six bone claws jutted out of her knuckles in surprise before running to hide behind her mother's legs.

"Arya," Marie said twisting around to look at her daughter. "It's dead. It's not going to hurt ya."

"It's still creepy Mama," Arya muttered peeking around Marie's legs at Logan who was smirking and holding up the mouse.

"Logan put the mouse away," Marie sighed as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"All right darlin," he said still smirking as he tossed the carcass out of the window.

A short scream was heard then a thumping sound. Curious Marie peeked out of the window and chuckled as she pulled her head back into the room.

"Nice shot Sugah," she said chuckling as Arya raced over to the window and stood on her tiptoes to see out.

"Why is Aunt Kitty on the ground?" the eight-year-old asked curious causing her parents to laugh.

* * *

i had a blast writing this. i just thought of what some women are scared of and came up with...a mouse. yep a mouse. sweet ol' Mickey.

Rouge: (chucks pillow at authoress)

got to go. (runs away with the X-Women chasing her)


End file.
